I dream of death
by Neko Luvr
Summary: Naruto is plagued by nightmares in which any jutsu used in the nightmare is used by Naruto's body. Can Naruto find out what's wrong and find a cure or will his dreams slowly kill those around him.
1. Chapter 1

**I dream of death...**  
**Chapter 1**

Naruto suddenly sprang up from his bed and looked around. After he'd looked around the room and felt satisfied,  
his eyes widened and his skin became whiter than snow. He stared at the wall as he saw the thing that shocked him.  
The burns. The wall had been blackened by what appeared to be a fire jutsu. More importantly the jutsu that he saw in his dream, the wall was charred by what looked exactly like _Katon: Endan_.

So Naruto left his house, it was as though he was on autopilot. Then Naruto realised something as he thought to himself `wait... wall+burn= Naruto-money... wait now i have no money!` Suddenly Naruto yelled out "NOOOOOOOOO!  
MY POOR GAMA-CHAN!" people passing by had confused expressions plastered and their faces and they looked at him as though he'd grown a second, maybe even third head.

As he continued to walk through town he realised he was late for team training but then he thought to himself `well,  
it's not like Kakashi-sensei's ever on time anyways`. Naruto then set off to the training grounds and when he got there he noticed that Kakashi hadn't arrived so it was just him, Sasuke and Sakura. Satisfied that they hadn't noticed him yet he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Sakura growing more and more irritated that neither Kakashi nor Naruto had arrived yet started to pace round angrily.  
Sasuke, meanwhile was sitting there thinking `Must kill Itachi! Must avenge Uchiha clan!` (tch. typical.).  
Sasuke deep in thought on how he could potentially kill Itachi stood and leaned against a tree (Note: the tree is right next to the bush Naruto's sleeping in)

**Naruto's Dream: Naruto's POV**

I struggled against the bounds that trapped me as everything i held dear was torn from me. Suddenly it all ended and everything began to change as the ropes that bound and gagged him dissappeared.  
I stood up and looked around and saw a group of ninja headed towards me. I waved to them when all of a sudden one began attacking the others and used _Suiton: Suiryuudan_ (water dragon jutsu) on one of his comrades.  
**-Dream end-**

All of a sudden poor unsuspecting Sasuke was sent flying by a water dragon and thought to himself `what the hell?`.  
Naruto woke up with a cold sweat and came crawling out the bushes to see Sasuke sprawled out on the ground.  
When he saw that Sasuke was soaked he began to panic. Kakashi then appeared in a poof of smoke. When he arrived he was expecting Sakura to yell out "You're Late!" like she always does when he noticed that instead of yelling at his antics she was tending to Sasuke who was on the ground soaked. So then he asked "who did this?"

Inside Naruto was wondering what to do so he simply spoke out without thinking and said "It was me, sensei but i didn't mean to hit Sasuke. Honest!"

Kakashi pondered where Naruto could've possibly learned a Suiton jutsu. Then they got ready for sparring. (Note: Sparring means battling not going to a spar. Most of you probably know this anyway just making sure)

**Chapter End**

**-Sorry to those of you who enjoyed my other story: as hell unravels. I kinda ran out of inspiration so i stopped making it.**  
**-Review please. All reviewers get a cookie. -Whereas i appreciate constructive criticism as it will help now and again atleast criticise something that there is a point in doing so towards.**  
**-Ps: Don't flame my story. -Pss: To those of you that enjoyed this story know that i am rather likely to update this story.**  
**If you enjoyed the story: as hell unravels and you're reading this message me and i may try to continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dream of death...**  
**Chapter two: Training and revelations**

**Naruto's POV:**  
As usual I'm paired with Sakura while Kakashi-sensei only trains Sasuke. Sometimes I think he doesn't like me,  
after all none of the villagers like me. He doesn't understand me, and probably thinks I'm the Kyuubi.

**-To the Battle-(Naruto vs Sakura)**  
**Sakura's POV:**  
As the battle began I noticed that Naruto was a little out of it so I figure may aswell attack. I charged at him,  
just as I was about to punch him he caught my fist. Didn't see that coming, he's never done that before.

**Naruto's POV:**  
Just as Sakura was about to hit me my survival instincts kicked in and I caught her fist. I may aswell end the battle quickly and go to sleep.

**General POV:**

Naruto pushed Sakura backwards and charged towards her. Sakura attempted to block with her arms but Naruto kicked her back. Sakura threw a kunai towards Naruto and he caught the ring on the end of his finger and tossed it back.  
Then Naruto followed up by using _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Shadow clone jutsu).  
Just as the four Narutos were about to charge Kakashi interfered and ended the spar.  
Naruto lay down and went to sleep for a while.  
**-End Battle-**

**-Enter dream-**  
**Naruto's POV:**  
I crawled across the ground as my muscles screamed out in pain. I clenched my teeth and kept on going, then I found Iruka-sensei and called out to him "Iruka-sensei help me!". He walked up to me and just as I thought he was going to help me he spat on me and said "a demon like you doesn't deserve help".  
I was left speechless as Iruka walked away. What could I do? One of my precious people scorned me. I feel worse than I do after seeing the villagers hateful glares resting on me.

I saw an anbu member and crawled towards him pleading for help. Suddenly four more of them appeared and fired a vicious array of jutsu at me. I screamed as i was struck by a _Raikiri_ (lightning blade), my teacher's attack.  
I could do nothing as i was hit by a _Kage kunai no jutsu_ (Shadow kunai jutsu, Clones Kunai).  
Then I was hit by _Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu_ (Fireball jutsu) but I couldn't scream anymore, I hadn't the breath to even do that.  
**-End Dream-**

**Kakashi's POV: (During Naruto's dream)**  
Naruto suddenly stood up, I called out "hey Naruto what's up?" no response he didn't even seem to notice me. I walked towards him when all of a sudden he shoved my own signature jutsu _Raikiri _into my stomach. I didn't see it coming, where could he have learned that?

Suddenly he pulled out a pair of kunai and threw them and called out "_Kage kunai no jutsu_". Where could he have learned that?  
I quickly substituted as dozens of kunai fell on me. Just as I thought it was over he turned to my direction and called "_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu_" I jumped to try and avoid it but my foot was caught in the flame. I quickly put the flame out and suddenly it all stopped and Naruto opened his eyes.

**Naruto's POV:**  
I opened my eyes and found myself already standing, weird. I looked and saw Kakashi-sensei on the ground bleeding from his chest and his and his clothes were singed.  
I paled slightly as I realised it was probably me that did that. Kakashi called out "what was that for?"  
I didn't know how to respond but i suddenly blurted out: "I didn't mean to".

**General POV:**  
Sakura took Kakashi to the hospital and when they arrived there they saw Tsunade. Kakashi called out to her "Hokage-sama over here"  
Tsunade walked towards them and half-screamed "what happened?"  
Kakashi responded by saying "could you help me and check up on Naruto please?"  
Tsunade stared at him suspiciously "why do I need to do a check up on Naruto?"  
Kakashi replied with "somethings wrong, Naruto hit me with Jutsu during his sleep and he didn't even know half of them...".

**-To the checkup on Naruto-**  
**Naruto's POV:**  
Tsunade said "well everything seems to be fine let me just have a quick re-check", so she started scanning me when she suddenly gasped. I called out "what is it, baa-chan?" and she paled slightly and responded "Naruto, your nightmares are becoming more real and I think the Kyuubi's chakra is causing you to use jutsu that you see in your nightmares..."

**End of Chapter 2** -Well I know it's very early but I wanted to make this chapter and with people already reading the story I may aswell continue it.  
-I have decided that i will likely continue as hell unravels but not for a while.  
-Don't Flame my story.  
-Review and you get a cookie. Constructive criticism is appreciated but don't spam my story with reviews criticising my story.  
-I will be making more so if you enjoyed this chapter then just keep waiting and there'll be another soon.  
-Thanks to mermaidella for reading and reviewing so quick. Congratulations you get a cookie! =P


	3. Chapter 3

**I dream of death...**  
**Chapter three: Means of an end**

**-The Kyuubi's seal-**  
**Kyuubi's POV:**

"Wretched seal! I'll tear you apart!" I threatened emptily. I had come to realise that escaping is getting less and less likely.  
Trapped in here, unable to do anything but sleep and complain. Honestly though, how could a mortal such as the yondaime seal me!  
The all powerful Kyuubi no Yoko into a small child (Superiority complex or what? ^.^).Naruto

`Blasted seal! You've been taking my chakra! Why? What does anyone gain?`

**-Exit seal-**

**Naruto's POV:**

Curled up in a corner... doesn't really sound like me does it? This is what it reduced me to. I have nothing. I hate everything.  
The nightmares started taking their toll on me a while ago. I don't know how long it's been. I just want this to be gone and yet I know that everything has to get worse before it gets better. So is the worse it gets? I doubt it. I have a feeling there's worse coming.

***Flashback start***  
I began to fall asleep. I know that the nightmares are about to start but I'm exhausted. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.  
**-In the dream-**  
Great I'm out in the forest... ugh how'd I even get here. Well it's a good job I'm near the village. I navigated my way through the forest and came into the village.  
It seems deserted. I walked around for a little while before seeing someone in a clearing. I warily approached them. As I got there the guy attacked me and seemed to be gasping for breath.  
Well I being me, don't take well to people attacking me so I threw a kunai. Got lodged in the guy's skull and killed him.  
**-End dream-**

**-The next morning-**  
"Everyone, we are as of now in high alert! All those without shinobi training are to remain indoors at all times!" Yelled out Tsunade-baa-chan. Fortuanately or unfortuanately she's the Hokage so everyone listened to her.  
Shinobi of all ages scattered across the village. No-one really seemed to know what was going on and why they'd all had to get to safety or ready for combat. Once again she began to shout "Last night the civilian Akashi Kentun was found dead. The cause of his death being a kunai in the skull. Whoever did this is obviously a highly trained shinobi. We are preparing for the worst possibilities either we're at war or there's a traitor in our midst."

From then on civilians stayed inside. Shinobi remained on guard at all times but I know the truth. It was my dream. I killed Akashi.  
***Flashback End***

So that puts us back here. Me sat in a corner trying as hard as I possibly could to stay awake. I didn't completely understand it but somehow I'd killed Akashi. I know how to figure things out. It's time I visit the Kyuubi.

-Thanks for reading chapter 3. Sorry it's so short I'm working on another story aswell. I will still bring these out and besides it built up tension right?

-Don't Flame my story.

-More cookies for Mermaidella. Seriously why is no-one else reviewing?

-Again thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter and/or my next story.


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery and Discovery

**I dream of death...**  
**Chapter Four: The mystery and the discovery**

**-Kyuubi's seal-**  
**Naruto's POV:**  
I slowly advanced towards the seal as the Kyuubi's head appeared at the front of the cage. It stared at me for a long time before somewhat sighing. It growled out "what do you want kit?"I stared at it silently then I sucked up my gut and asked what I'd been meaning to ask "what's going on?" he stared back and quietly said "I honestly don't know" I felt gobsmacked.  
I'd been told that the Kyuubi's chakra was doing this to me and yet it didn't understand either.

It had been five minutes and the awkward silence remained. The Kyuubi apparently decided to break the tension. It called out "there is something I know about this though." I wondered what it meant, without realising it I had said my thoughts out loud as the Kyuubi began to mutter "It's the seal. It's taking some of my chakra and doing something with it." I stayed silent before I asked "Why's it doing that?" Kyuubi didn't seem to have an answer to this as it looked slightly puzzled also.

"Well I'm going to go find Tsunade." I called out to the Kyuubi, it nodded slightly and curled up and went to sleep.  
**-Exit seal-**

Well unfortuanately I learned nothing by visiting the Kyuubi except that the seal's doing something.

"Great. I have a giant fox in my stomach and yet it's the seal that's doing this to me!" I cried out frustratedly. I suddenly felt a throbbing in my chest as I collapsed on the floor.

I woke up in a forest. I didn't recognise this forest and suddenly a person walked out from behind one of the trees and called out "Do you seek a cure?" I asked him "A cure for what?" he smiled sadly and said "you have _fuuin_ poisoning" I thought to myself what's fuuin poisoning. As though he'd read my mind he called out "Fuuin poisoning is where foreign chakra somehow pierces a seal and causes enough damage to it to physically and mentally affect you."

I asked "How do you know that I have fuuin poisoning?" he quickly replied "because I have it too."

I didn't know how to respond to this, all I know is I'm going to find the cure! No matter what!

-Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry it's short.  
-I've decided that this story will be between 6 and 10 chapters.  
-Reviewers get cookies!  
-More cookies for mermaidella! Thanks for reviewing so much!  
-Don't flame my story.  
-Don't give me a bad review over something stupid. Constructive criticism is apprecated though.


End file.
